The iPod Music Challenge
by Oxytreza
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles. First HINABN fic published, no beta for this one, be nice!  Oh and One day I'll understand how to do arranging on .


The Music Challenge :

Pick a fandom, or a character, anything.

Launch your music in shuffle mode.

For each song, write a drabble. You can't pass the song, you have only the time of the song to write. No cheating ! Free your spontaneous inspiration !

Write ten drabbles.

So, I did one of those for the Star Trek fandom last year and wanted to do one more, this time with the Hanna fandom. It also will warm my english for the on-coming spaaaaaaace fic.

No beta-lecture so be nice, please.

Let's go.

All characters © Tessa Stone.

All songs © their rightful owners.

1. « Stayin' Alive » The Bee Gees (I hate my iTunes)

Casimiro, Finas and Conrad.

« Psh, really, sad excuse, really ? An acounter in a coffee shop ? Still clinging hard to your human life, huh ? »

Conrad fidgeted on his seat, uneasy under the stare of the two other vampires. He had asked to meet Finas and Casimiro and, old habits dies hard, it was in a Starbuck. Casimiro leaned his chin on his hand and grinned.

« So, why snaggletooth wanted to see us ? »

Conrad turned mindlessly his whipped cream into his coffee (again, habits…)

« I wanted… Just wanted to know how long did it take you to accept…This. »

The two olders vampires exchanged a glance and Casimiro sighed, as if saying « I'm leaving you alone on this one. »

Finas bent slightly, leaning on his elbows.

« Mr. Achenleck. Really, it's a matter of time. »

« It's been already almost a year » said Conrad in a little voice.

« I know. But trust me, you'll get used to it. »

2. « Mary », Scissors Sisters

Hanna/Zombie, Toni.

Toni patted gently Hanna's knees. « It's okay, come on. » she said, rubbing lightly. Hanna sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

« But… »

« No buts, darling. » she handed him a hankerchief and smiled at the noise he made when blowing his nose. « I'm sure your partner isn't mad. »

« But… »

« I said, no buts ! And stop whining. It's not sexy. »

Hanna made a face, than sighed.

« I kissed him. »

« I know. »

« And he ran away. » he said dejectly.

« Well maybe I would have, too. » she snorted and cringed when she saw the face he made. « I'm sorry, it was a bad joke. » she patted once again the knee beside her and smiled. « He'll be back. Don't worry. »

At that very moment, a deep voice was echoing in the flat « Hanna ? Are you there ? »

3. « The Story », 30 Seconds to Mars

Veser/Conrad.

Veser looked over the edge of the couch, surveying Conrad's back in the kitchen. He was making diner for the teenager, mumbling under his breath about shoes on the cushions, again.

Green eyes carefully watched the smooth lines of the vampire's body, before raising from his couch.

He tiptoed to the spot where Conrad was standing, spreading peanut butter on bread. Once he was right behind him, he stood on the balls of his feet and trailed a hot, wet tongue against Conrad's bite holes on the side on his neck.

With a high-pitched scream, the vampire whiped around, hand of his neck.

« Wh….What ? »

« Just wanted to see your reaction »

4. « Cry of the Celts », Ronan Hardiman

Lamont and Hanna.

Lamont pushed the box aside, looking over a pile of paper toward Hanna « You need a _what _? »

Hanna fidgeted and cleared his throat.

« A celtic pipe ? You don't have that ? »

Lamont looked at him with seemed like shock.

« Herm… Aheheh. Should… Should I ask whyyy you want such a thing ? » he asked with a raise of his thick brows

« So you don't ? Have any, I mean ? »

« Hanna, tell me why is it for. »

« Oh it's okay, nothing dang… »

« Hanna » Lamont cutted short, hands on his hips.

« Summoningaancientcelticdemon ? »

« Okay. That's a no, then. » Lamont turned his back to his smaller friend.

« But Laaaaaaaamooooonttttt…. » Hanna whined, flailing a little.

5. « The Bottom Line », Depeche Mode.

Worth/Conrad.

Conrad rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. He found himself facing Worth's profile, deeply sleeping. The artist studied the sharp nose, the crisp mouth, the rounded forehead.

If anything, Worth wasn't a handsome man.

Conrad scooted a little bit closer, folding his arms under his head, arranging himself to watch as much as he wanted the quack doctor's face.

Maybe he wasn't a handsome man, but still. The artist within Conrad was churning each time he saw the tall body of his… Friend ? Lover ? Person with who he was sleeping regulary?

« Watchin' me inta mah sleep, tch. Couldn't be any faggier, confag. »

Conrad shoved him against the wall. Definitively not a handsome man.

6. « The Eternal Diva/ Janis Quatlane », Tomohito Nishiura (What the fuck, iTunes)

Zombie/Hanna

« It is a ghost ? » Asked the zombie, bending a little to whisper into Hanna's ear, who shivered, thought he didn't know if he was shaking from the song or the little breath againt his ear.

« Yes. But, yanno. A good one. She just wanted to sing one last time. I guess we can be okay with that, before sending her to heaven. »

« That's why she was haunting the opera, frightening the musicians and bullying the spectators ? Because she was a _good_ one ? » Zombie asked with a slight tone of sacarsm. Hanna smiled.

« Hey, she was frustratred, okay ? What would you do if you were too ? »

« I am frustratred. Right now. » Said the zombie calmly, his body standing right behind Hanna's. The ginger stuck in a breath, seizing a little. He dearly hoped his friend wouldn't see his blush.

« Yeah ? » He gulped. « And why ? »

He felt cold, leather gloved fingertips touch the nape of his neck. His shoulders relaxed a little, then the fingers spread on his shoulder. He felt the orange stare of his friend but didn't move. They stayed like that for a while, and he felt a featherly kiss on the side of his neck just as the song was ending.

7. « Brokeback Mountain Suite », Gustavo Santaolalla (LOL, LOL.)

Lamont/Conrad. AU.

Conrad raised his eyes from the mug of coffee he was holding when Lamont handed him a plate of green beans. « Diner » he said with a charming smile. Conrad accepted it with a small grin of his own. He tried to ignore the chill that ran down his spine when his fingers brushed with Lamont's. God the man was warm. And him was freezing.

When diner was over and Conrad was curled under the tent, trying to sleep and not imagine warm, burning hands over his skin, he felt beside him Lamont stirr under his cover.

« Lamont, everything's alright ? » he asked before being able to stop his mouth.

« Yeah. Okay. » said Lamont.

And suddenly, the brunet's back was pressed against his partner's front, hands slipping under his shirt.

« Conrad…. » Breathed Lamont against his ear, sliding a leg between his thighs.

Conrad gasped and grabbed Lamont's hand, guiding him over his stomach and chest, then lower, lower…

Lamont rolled him over, climbed on top of him, kissing him senselessly.

« Fuck, Conrad. » he moaned, pressing his groin against Conrad's.

« Yes, please do. » aswered the smaller man, tiding his arms around the dark-haired man's neck.

8. « Disturbia », The Cab (cover of the Rihanna's song)

Dark!Ples/White!Ples.

Ples looked over one of the many clock on his wall. Soon… Soon it'll be 12:21 pm. He bit his lips, not wanting to deal with him right know.

But no chance to avoid it. When the clock ticked the fatal hour, he heard a sweetly-sick voice drip into his ear.

« All alone tonight, Tibenoch ? » it susurred.

« Yes, and I wish I'd be a little more. Go away. »

« Aww, don't be like that. »

A pale hand sneaked toward his hip and he tried to stop it. « Don't » he hissed, closing his eyes.

« Come on, you didn't have any in two months… Time to relish a little » the voice crooned, finally reaching its goal and curling around the crotch of Ples' pants.

9. « There ! Right there ! », Legally Blonde Cast.

Lamont/Conrad, Worth.

« So, Monty. » drawled Worth one night. Lamont turned from the pad he was holding, frowning.

« I don't like when you're using this tone of voice. »

« I heard that french could change their sexuality whenever they wanted ? »

Lamont strangled at that, almost dropping the pad. « Wha… No, what the fuck, Luce. »

« Really, you never fucked a man, then ? » Worth sneered.

« No ! » exclaimed Lamont, slamming the pad against the desk.

« What ? » suddenly came a voice from the back, Conrad emergind from the back office, blood packet into his hand. « You bastard. Okay, so I'm not a man, or I'm nothing to you ? »

And while Lamont was trying to apologize to a bitching vampire, Worth was laughing his ass off.

10. « Gypsy », Ronan Hardiman (Again ?)

Toni.

Toni bent, then she raised her hands above her head, stretching. Her dance teacher was eyeing her thougtfully, then suddenly clapped her hands and said : « Go on, Toni. Show me what you can do today. » She pressed the play button of the music player beside her and the melody started.

Toni went to back of the scene, breathed slowly in, then out, put a feet behind the other, and throw herself into the music, loosing it to the point of all that mattered was the feeling of her feet against the wood of the scene, the air against her sweaty skin, and her hair swinging in time with her movements.

Okay, some are WEIRD. I mean. At the start of music I was like « WTF. What am I gonna write on THAT.» But well, it's not too bad in the end.

GUESS WHICH ONE IS MY FAV, HERP DERP.

I think I was planning to write a little Veser/Toni somewhere but nothing inspiring for them came out. Too bad, next time I guess.


End file.
